


In Which Yu gets a fiance

by Lupi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupi/pseuds/Lupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yu's birthday and Yosuke (and Susano-o) have a present for him. </p><p>Shameless fluff and I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Yu gets a fiance

Either this was the greatest idea he’d ever had, or the worst. He wasn’t sure which. Pretty sure it was the latter but he’d never get anything done if he didn’t do _something_ so without letting himself think any further ( _thinking was dangerous_ ), he’d keyed the number into his phone and pressed the dial button.

 

Five minutes later he found himself on a bus out of the city pinned between a sleepy old woman, that smelled slightly musty, and a teenager whose music blared so loudly behind his cheap headphones that even he cringed. Worst. Idea. Ever. Still he clutched the hastily scrawled directions in his hand and tried to hide the inner spark, that whispered voice that dared him to imagine _what his face would look like if this actually works_. _Not that it would… but still_ …

 

No going back now. It had to be perfect and from the pictures they were and he doesn’t even like… them.

 

\---------------

 

Exactly four weeks and two days later he woke up to a gloriously rainy day. Typical. He pretended for a second that he didn’t know exactly what day it was, or that he’d somehow made up the stupid plan and today wasn’t **the** day but as good at faking as he was (still after all these years) he couldn’t deny that little trill of excitement that throbbed from his fingers to his toes before settling softly in his chest. He huffed softly and smiled, somewhat depreciatingly, at himself. It wasn’t like it was _his_ birthday. _‘It wasn’t like he was a silly seventeen-year-old either, no need to be so excited’_ came an answering hum in his mind as he swung his legs carefully out of the bed.

 

He could be light on his feet at times, usually not when it counted, but today, apart from the rain, everything seemed to be going his way. He did wonder, as he carefully switched the coffee machine on, why everything seemed to be going to plan, and why every machine they owned seemed to beep so goddamn loud the moment it was touched. He took a careful glance back, as if the motion itself may wake his sleeping partner all the way across on the other side of the apartment (‘ _possible with your level of clumsy’_ he swatted the thought away and glared at his inner self). Yu was still asleep, somehow, and the sight brought a smile to his face. A smile. Definitely not a big stupid cheesy grin of a man who still couldn’t believe how lucky he was three years later, thank you Susano-o.

 

The sound of a pot boiling over brought his attention back to the task in hand and if he added a stupid red rose to the tray of slightly overcooked breakfast and too-strong coffee as an afterthought, it was only because Yu appreciated the silliness of such gestures. It was all for an effect, a joke between buddies, or partners, or whatever. Not romantic in the slightest.

 

When Yu had finally woken up, all bleary eyed and yawning cutely (‘ _Cute’_ he felt Susano-o snort, amused _)_ he’d felt the power of a ‘big stupid cheesy grin of a man who still can’t believe how lucky he is’ levelled at him. Well, Yu’s grins were never full on show all your teeth, head back, half-laughing things, but his smiled quirked wide-enough and his eyes sparkled enough to pass and Yosuke, still not entirely sure how he’d pulled this whole thing ( _Relationship_ ) off, had not been able to stop himself leaning down to kiss him. Of course he’d knocked the tray over and of course the coffee, too hot and too strong, had gone everywhere.

 

 Yu was torn between laughing and cursing as he hopped out of the bed, fortunately more shocked than scalded and Yosuke had run off, ostensibly to get damp cloths and fresh toast, but really to go sulk and panic on his own in the kitchen.

 

Susano-o was laughing, the noise a breeze in his ear. He wasn’t sure if it was him or his persona that was mouthing the words ‘Typical. Typical. Typical.’

 

He should have known by the rain that it the day was too good to be true. The Hanamura lucky streak had settled back to its rightful place and all was well with the world.

 

 

\---------------

 

He supposed that bad luck was a small price to pay for the absolute, still-can’t-really-believe-it, amazing turn of fate that allowed him to share his life with his precious partner. The years ago Yosuke, as Susano-o was apt to point out helpfully, would have baulked even at the thought of that. Twenty-five-year-old Yosuke was not that much different from seventeen-year-old Yosuke, he still couldn’t believe his relationship with his best friend existed, let alone the amount of warmth and happiness it brought him. The older Yosuke was just a lot more comfortable with acknowledging and appreciating his feelings than younger Yosuke had been.

 

Of course their friends couldn’t quite believe it either, and even after three years of the pair ‘dating’ and two years of them living together, as _partner_ partners, every now and then, one or other of them (usually Rise) would stare at Yu, puzzled, and shake their head in disbelief and if the words ‘Why Yosuke’ were not uttered aloud (they usually were), they were certainly hanging in the air.

 

It was only fair. Yosuke asked himself the question enough too.

 

Teddie and Kanji were the first to arrive that afternoon. Teddie bursting through the door with sparkles and flowers and tears of joy as he flung himself at his beloved Sensei. Yosuke had rolled his eyes and dodged out of the way. The way Teddie acted it was like they lived in the Antipodes, not Okina. Kanji followed close at Teddie’s heels, clutching an elaborately wrapped box, complete with ribbons and handmade fabric flowers and, from Yosuke could see, an embroidered gift tag. Fortunately, Yukiko and Chie arrived before he could comment (twenty-five-year-old Yosuke still had an inner demon that liked to tease Kanji) and the conversation had swiftly turned to who wanted what to drink, and organising seating and wishing Yu a Happy Birthday. In the chaos, Yosuke slipped out. Yukiko may have slapped his butt on the way out, but that was a friendly cheer on. Much like Chie’s (kinda hard) punch on his shoulder or Kanji’s subtle-but-not-really wink.

 

They’d probably get in trouble with the neighbours for the noise emanating from their small apartment, and that was with the loudest ( _arguably_ ) member of the group missing. Rise was due to arrive at any time, Naoto in toe and-,

_‘Sheesh, you’d think it hadn’t been only two weeks since we last got together’_ Susano-o grumbled as a particularly loud wave of laughter blasted from the closed door behind him. Yosuke glanced at the door and wondered, half-wondered, whether to return inside. There had been a suspicious crashing noise and-,

_‘Scared?’_ sometimes Susano-o liked to remind Yosuke that he had been born from his shadow. He took a breath, shook his head and squared his shoulders. It was Yu, what was the worst that could happen? Besides which, that… thing… had been expensive and it wasn’t like he could just change his mind now about it… what would happen to it if he did? Might as well go through with it and then… he set off for the bus stop. He’d better stop thinking things over and deal with whatever happened later.

 

\---------------

 

At least it had stopped raining by the time he’d picked up the final item on his tour. It was getting dark though and he’d been sat next to a youngish woman on the bus who’d flirted none stop with him on the way back who was not a respecter of physical space or bodily contact. Seventeen-year-old Yosuke would have been delighted. Twenty-five-year old Yosuke was delighted that when he’d proudly announced that the box on his knee was for his ‘Gorgeous Boyfriend’ she’d given him a scandalised look and had got off, rather hastily, at the next stop. He hoped it was the wrong one. He could still be a bit of a bitch when the mood took him.

 

Rise’s car was parked outside when he got back. That meant the gang was there. That unnerved him probably more than the thought of what he was about to do. They knew the reason he’d been out for the afternoon but not the _full_ reason and he’s really rather not have had an audience but well, you wanted Yu, you got Yu plus 7 (himself included). It’s not like he’d never embarrassed himself in front of everybody before.

 

She may have teased them over the years and may still have had a lingering crush on his boyfriend, but he trusted Rise and appreciated her flair for the dramatic. He hopped into the building lobby and texted her. Two minutes later she was bouncing down the stairs. For a seasoned idol and extremely successful, renowned actress and musician, she looked remarkably like her old self as she stood there grinning at him.

 

“Hey Senpai, did you get… oh my god!” She’d said as she spied the box, her speech ending in a high-pitched squeak as she snatched the box off him and peered inside. “C-cute.” She exclaimed. “He’s going to love it.”

 

Yosuke scratched the back of his neck and blushed a little. Not like a tomato. Susano-o chuckled and vanished into the back of his mind again as Rise peered at him, one perfectly manicured hand on a hip. “You know he’ll love this, Yosuke-Senpai…so... what exactly do you need help with?”

 

He sighed and pulled out another, much smaller box and she squealed so loud that this time he was sure that their apartment door was sure to burst open and Yu would burst out and the whole surprise would be ruined. She clamped a hand over her mouth before he could but he could see she was half-laughing half-crying and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. Fortunately, there was no sound of opening doors or anxious shouts from upstairs so he guessed they’d dodged a bullet. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to take a precaution or two, so huffing slightly, he pulled her back outside and they hopped into her car.

 

\---------------

 

“It’s good of Rise to go pick Yosuke up from work, huh.” Asked Chie to no-one in particular. “Yosuke’s street cred is going to go through the roof.”

 

Yu, who by this time was starting to miss his partner after having been deprived of him all afternoon, on his birthday no less, shot her one look and then agreed. Not that he was suspicious or anything.

 

“Yeah, um… sucks that he had to work on your birthday, Senpai.” Added Kanji.

 

“But I thought Yosuke was… ow” If he hadn’t seen Naoto’s foot move, he would have thought it was Yukiko that kicked him. She did start laughing though at Teddie’s outraged look.

 

He shrugged and pottered back into the kitchen to pour another round of drinks. It wasn’t like he’d not noticed that Yosuke’s work apron was hung up where he’d left it last night and that all of his friends had been decidedly on edge all afternoon. His partner wasn’t exactly difficult to read and he knew that he’d been planning something but what… that was where he drew a blank.

 

Probably something really dumb. But that’s what made life with Yosuke exciting. He never really knew what his partner would do, or say, next. He liked to be surprised.

 

\---------------

 

Was he Surprised. Or was it Amazed? Dumfounded? Stunned? Whatever. It was good.

 

Whilst it wasn’t really a surprise to find that Yosuke hadn’t actually been working for the last six hours, it was still a pleasant surprise to see him return dressed much more neatly that (Yu thought) the situation merited, clutching a large box carefully (desperately). Their friends had stood up around them and had fallen silent, eyes fixed on them. He didn’t mind, his entire attention was on his partner and those emotions passing through his eyes as he held the box out cautiously. Panic, fear, hope, adoration, determination, love…

 

He didn’t really need to hear the slight squeak and motion coming from the box to guess what the gift could possibly be (he also pretended not to hear Teddie’s stage whispered caution of ‘careful…’) as Yosuke handed it over. Still, he couldn’t quite believe that his Yosuke, the same Yosuke who was adamant about the whole ‘no pets’ thing, who he had assumed to be allergic to cats and who devoutly refused to show all but the tiniest interest in anything fluffy and cute, had bought him the fluffiest, cutest, most perfect little kitten he’d ever seen.

 

Yu covered his mouth and may have cried just a little at the sight. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was capable of speech at this point. His heart beating in his throat it wasn’t until he lifted the tiny creature out that he noticed that there was _something_ attached to the ribbon tied carefully around the kitten’s neck. A note fluttered to the ground between them.

 

He _nearly_ dropped the kitten.

 

Yosuke was still giving him that panicked, adoring, almost reverent look and, not for the first time, Yu could read exactly what he meant without having to hear words. I love you. I love you. I love you.

 

He hoped Yosuke could read the exact same sentiments he was sending right back at him. The kitten smelled warm and its fur was deliciously soft. He held it to his face. The ring attached to its neck bumping against his nose.

 

It seemed as though the moment stopped time but in reality as soon as the note hit the floor, Chie pounced on it.

 

“Please marry me?!” she read out and there was a collective gasp from everyone apart from Rise and Naoto. Rise because she’d already gotten over her surprise earlier, and Naoto because she was above such silly things as acting like Yosuke wanting to marry Yu was anything out of the ordinary.

 

“Sensei?” (Teddie was excited but confused)

 

“Yosuke?” (Kanji was also confused and wanted – needed to pet that kitten asap)

 

“Yu-san” (Yukiko was curious and making no attempt to hide it).

 

“Ahem.” Naoto may or may not have got something in her eye at this point and she most definitely did not grip Rise’s hand.

 

Yu felt, rather than heard the swell of noise flowing around him and then ebbing away. He was still staring at Yosuke, kitten pressed against his face. He may, or may not have been kissing its fur at this point. He didn’t care. It was too cute not to.

 

“Er… haha… um…. w-well.” Yosuke spluttered and then died out. He chewed his bottom lip and shrugged. “W-what… whatdoyouthink?”

 

In the silence around him, dimmed only by the soft noises of the equally kitten, Yu realised they were all waiting for his answer. Not just Yosuke. His friends were sort of pressing in on them both. He smiled and answered, softly.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you. You’re adorable.” Said Yu. To the kitten. Not Yosuke. He shot his friends (and Yosuke) all a serene, innocent smile. “What?”

 

\---------------

 

“I mean what the actual fuck, man. Who does that? I mean, I… I was…. Ugh. This sucks.” Yosuke complained against the crook of Yu’s neck. He was trying very hard to be angry but having been taken into a firm embrace the moment they’d entered the kitchen; it was a bit difficult to maintain the annoyed stance. Especially when Yu was whispering something _actually extremely dirty_ into his ear whilst also apologising. Was that Yu or was it Izanagi trading secrets with Susano-o? He was getting confused.

 

“Stop making out in there.” Chie called from her seat in front of the TV. Yosuke didn’t bother looking over. The door to the kitchen was probably open and he probably should care about that. Funny he didn’t.

 

“We’re not ma-, oh.” Yosuke had been mid=denial when Yu’d pressed his lips again his. Whatever else had been on his mind was gone in an instant. Susano-o hummed appreciatively along with Yosuke. They both liked Yu’s kisses way too much and apparently the apology had been accepted.

 

“Ew. Ew. Ew. Don’t make out in front of us, that’s gross.” Chie threw a pillow from somewhere. It hit Yu’s head but that only spurred him on. His lips moved to Yosuke’s neck. Oh god. _Mmmmm, good_. Susano-o definitely approved. Yosuke wasn’t so sure. He could see Chie glaring at him over Yu’s shoulder. “Tell ‘em, Rise.”

 

“Gross. Nasty. Don’t need to see.” Called Rise, she was grinning.

 

“But also sort of hot.”

 

“Yukiko!”

 

Yu smiled against Yosuke’s neck and gently closed the door blocking off their friends. “You were saying?”

 

It took a moment for Yosuke’s brain to right itself. He remembered he was supposed to be indignant. “Y-you, you’re harsh, man. I mean, who the hell mocks an honest-to-goodness marriage proposal?”

 

“Couldn’t resist, sorry.”

 

“I knew the stupid cat was a stupid idea.”

 

Yu shook his head and pulled away. “Nope, it was absolutely one of your best ideas. Best birthday gift ever. Well apart from the first time when you…”

 

Yosuke glared at him and he had the grace to blush. _You should take that ring back_ snapped Susano-o. He agreed and lunged forward. Yu took a step back and waggled his left hand at Yosuke. “Uh-uh. No take backs.”

 

“You agreed to marry the kitten. Not me.” He was definitely not sulking because twenty-seven-year old Yosuke Hanamura did not sulk.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Yu smiled and smiled in that weird, glorious, I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you, way that went straight into Yosuke’s eyes, fried all the circuits in his brain and made his innards feel like they were made of goo. Happy, happy goo. “But I think I’d like to marry you more.”

 

“You _think_?”

 

“I know.” Yu’s smile grew wider, if anything. Which wasn’t fair because Yosuke was trying, really trying, to stay mad at him.

_You’re grinning like an idiot._ Susano-o helpfully informed him.

 

\---------------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr this morning with a kitten, a ring and a 'marry me' not and of course my mind went straight to Yosuke/Yu. 
> 
> Not that I'm regaining my persona 4 obsession. Oh no.
> 
> Also, this actually forms the epilogue of a story I'm sort of writing.


End file.
